


Peace out of Pain

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow comes face to face with Spike again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace out of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Ritual from the prompt card & Enchant and Lingerie from Valentine's bingo at bad_swa  
> Companion piece to: Blue Christmas (found in countdown to christmas fics)  
> Driving Home For Christmas (found in countdown to christmas fics)  
> Tireless Devotion

Standing before the mirror Willow watched herself brushing her hair. It was odd to see her hand wrapped around the brush when she was so used to seeing the brush move, what appeared to be on its own. The brush never moved on its own of course, it was just that Spike didn't have a reflection. 

Spike liked her hair and had taken to brushing it before he took her to bed to make it neat. He said he liked the tousled, just been shagged looked of her hair tumbling across the pillow. Spike had odd little ways about him, after a while it had become a sort of ritual of his, that when she had been with Angelus and Angelus alone, before he would touch her, Spike bathed her and brushed her hair. Willow didn't bother to question him, going along with Spike and Angelus was the easiest way to get through the night in one piece. 

She experienced a sudden sharp pang in her chest and Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She'd been having these pangs a lot lately. She had even been to the house on Crawford Street and stood in the bedroom she had lived in, seeing the ghosts of Angelus and Spike drifting behind her eyes and remembering the strong physical presence they had each exuded. 

Angelus was gone now, run through with a sword by Buffy. 

Spike was gone too, goodness only knew where with Drusilla. 

She was alone now. Even though she had Buffy and Xander; she was alone. They couldn't understand what she had been through and Willow lacked the words to explain it to them. She didn't think they really and truly wanted to know anyway. They felt bad enough as it was, blaming themselves for not watching out for her and letting Angelus spirit her away. 

At first both Buffy and Xander had stuck to her like glue, afraid to let her out of their sight, but she had begun devising excuses to stay home alone; the more time she spent with them the more Willow felt like an outsider.

She let out a soft sound of distress, burying her face in her hands; Angelus and Spike had made her a stranger in her own life. 

There was a sudden knock on her French windows. Willow glanced up. She let out a sigh, put the brush down and went to answer the door. Her excuses as to why she wasn't going to invite Buffy in were already forming on her tongue. 

A gasp left her as she opened the door to find Spike standing there. His piercing blue eyes swept over her, his leather duster was in place, his bleached blonde locks brushed back and his red shirt accentuated his pale face. 

Reaching out Willow caught his fingers, stepping back and drawing him with her. "Come in, Spike." 

Spike let the door shut behind him and moved in close to her. All the way back to Sunnydale Spike had been sure of his reception. He was sure she would welcome him back into her life. He was sure she would have a longing for him as he did for her. But standing outside her door, waiting for the moment she first saw he was back, Spike's nerves had jumped beneath his skin. There was always the slim chance she would leave him outside in the cold and the dark. Try to banish him to the darkness of a past she was trying to escape; even while she knew in her heart there was no escape. 

Untangling his fingers from hers, Spike plucked at the tie of her dressing gown; the soft cotton slid open. Spike recognised the pale lavender lingerie; he had given it to her. There was no need for her to wear anything he had provided, but she did. She was as trapped in their past as he was. 

She shivered when his hands spanned her waist. Her head tipped back slowly and her eyes drifted shut. It had been too long since he had held her in his arms, sank inside her warm flesh and satisfied them both. 

He dropped his mouth to hers and she gripped his shoulders, surging towards him. Her lips parted eagerly, kissing him back deeply, wildly, shamelessly. Gripping the back of her thighs Spike lifted her to his hips, carefully lowering to his knees and stretching her out across the floor. 

Willow moaned, pulling desperately at his jeans as tremors racked her body. She had never wanted anything so much as she did Spike right at this very moment. The raw power of him, the hard strength of his body, the delicious sensation of his mouth against hers; it was all so familiar. 

Spike groaned as he sank inside her and she made a sound of pure pleasure, her legs tightening around his waist. 

The way he took her was just as familiar; slowly, seductively, sensually; drawing out her pleasure, his eyes caressing her face. Balancing on his elbows, Spike's fingers delved into her hair, holding her steady as he lowered his face to her throat and slid his fangs into the white scar tissue Angelus had previously left there; obliterating the other vampires existence from her body. Now she would wear his mark both sides of her throat. 

The pressure tightened in her abdomen and Willow came apart with a cry, her fingers fisting in the back of his coat. "Spike! Oh, Spike!" 

It was not the first time she had spoken those words in this room, but it was the first time Spike had been present for them. 

His eyes closed as he absorbed her climax, he let out a low contented moan. He could feel her lips brush against his jaw, touch to his cheek and find his own again.

Willow hadn't seen it coming. Somehow he had enchanted her and she had missed him. As she stared up at him Willow realised that it wasn't Spike's return which had terrified her. It was the thought that he wouldn't return. 

"I belong to you," she murmured, eyes closing as she let her head fall back to the floor.   
Saying it out loud brought an unmistakable feeling of peace to her heart and all that confusion and misery and pain evaporated. 

Angelus had been right; she didn't belong to Buffy and Xander anymore and she never could again. 

As usual, Angelus had told her the truth. 

Willow hugged Spike tighter, he was strong and familiar; she wasn't a stranger any more.


End file.
